The patent publication U.S. Pat. No. 4,963,746 discloses an energy discriminating apparatus and method for use in connection with digital radiography and fluoroscopy to search the whole body of a person. In use of the detection system and method an X-ray source is actuated to direct X-rays through a patient's body, the X-rays including both higher and lower energy radiation. A first-detector element, including a plurality of segments each segment including a phosphor coating layer and a sensor, is positioned opposite the source to receive and respond predominantly to X-rays in a lower energy range, the remaining X-rays, being generally of higher energy, passing through the first detector element. A second detector element, also including a plurality of segments, each segment including a phosphor-coating layer and a sensor, is positioned to receive and respond to the higher energy radiation passing through the first element. The sensors are coupled respectively to each detector element segment for substantially simultaneously sensing the response and spatial location, relative to the detector elements, of radiation to which each detector element respectively responds. A filter element is interposed between the first and second detectors to enhance discrimination in the energy response of the respective detector elements. Particular filter materials and detector phosphor materials and coating weights are identified which optimize the detectors performance. The sensors produce separately and simultaneously information representing patterns of relatively lower and higher energy emergent from the patient's body. Digital data processing and conversion equipment responds to the sensors to produce digital information representing each of said images, which can be digitally processed to enhance image characteristics. For this further processing the energy subtraction is suggested so that the values obtained representing the lower energy image are then subtracted from the values representing the higher energy image. Since the attenuation of the lower energy x-rays by the soft tissue in the body is approximately the same as soft tissue attenuation of the higher energy x-rays, subtraction of the lower energy image data from the higher energy image data approximately cancels out the information describing the configuration of the soft tissue. When this information has been so cancelled, substantially all that remains in the image is the representation of bone. In this manner, the contrast and visibility of the bone is substantially enhanced by energy subtraction.